Micro Spider
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Cosima finds out late one night that Delphine is afraid of spiders. Even microscopic size spiders. Cophine. Fluff.


"Cosima! Cosima wake up! Cosima!" Delphine shrieked, shaking the sleeping woman from her bed.

Cosima groaned, "Whaaaat is it?" She grumbled, opening her eyes and then shutting them quickly again at the light and covering her eyes with her arms.

"Cosima please get up!" Delphine urges.

"What's wrong?" Cosima asks again, lying on her back sprawled across the bed.

"There is a spider in the bathroom!" Delphine said, leaning across the bed and over Cosima, waiting for a response.

"Is that all? For a scream like I heard before I was hoping for a little more than a spider," Cosima teased but it was lost through the sleepy rumble of her voice.

"Please?" Delphine asked.

Cosima moved her arm off her face and slowly opened one eye, seeing Delphine above her with her adorably scared expression that melted her heart. She opened her other eye as well and reached out to her bedside table for her signature black rimmed glasses. Her hand hit the wooden top and felt around for her glasses, frowning she lifted her head to see where they were but as she did so Delphine placed them on her face for her, "Oh, thanks," Cosima mumbled, pushing them up her nose and flinging the doona and sheet off her, "Okay, so where's this spider?"

"In the bathroom," Delphine repeated, pointing to the door and moving towards it.

Cosima picked up a boot on her way to the bathroom and leapt from the carpeted floor to the bathmat to avoid the cold tiles. She was expecting something big, hairy possibly with fangs the size of Texas and a lethal bite. But Cosima couldn't see where this supposed spider was.

"Delphine," Cosima sighed, "If this a prank it's a pretty poor one."

"Prank? Non!" Delphine peered inside the door, holding onto its frame and with an 'eep' exclaimed, "No it's still in there!"

"Where?!"

"There!" Delphine cried, pointing to the wall near the sink.

"I still don't see anything, come show me."

"Quoi? Non!" Delphine squeaked, stepping away from the door.

"Delphine… I won't let it hurt you just show me where it is yeah?" Cosima coaxed, holding her hand out and Delphine took it, carefully joining Cosima on the floor mat and leaning forward while pointing to the sink.

Cosima held onto Delphine's hand and leaned forward, using her other hand to brace herself on the edge of the sink she peered into it, "I don't see anythiiiing."

"It's right there!" Delphine pointed again.

"Where?!" Cosima asked, starting to get impatient, "What is it? Microscopic?!"

Delphine shuffled forward and pointed near the tap, "THERE!" She stressed.

"What? That tiny little black dot?" She asked, leaning forward and getting close to it.

"Careful ma chérie it might bite!"

Cosima scoffed, "Oh don't be ridiculous this thing cant even have teeth its so small! Why it's smaller than the tip of a pen!" Cosima started to laugh, throwing the boot she had picked up out the door passed Delphine who retreated once the spider was located.

"But it's still a spider! Kill it!"

"Wow Delphine, such violence!" Cosima teased, she was enjoying this far too much. So much so that she started singing 'insy wincy spider climbed up the water spout' with hand actions too till Delphine covered her ears and turned away from Cosima with a shriek.

"No! Don't sing!"

"You don't like my singing?" Cosima asked in jest.

"Non!"

"Aww I'm hurt Delphine," Cosima said, placing her hands over her heart and pulling a sad face.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" Delphine said, facing her girlfriend once more, "Just don't sing such silly songs about spiders!" Cosima just grinned, "Well are you going to kill it or not?" Delphine asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'll kill it." Cosima said turning to the sink once more and then gasped, "It's gone!" She exclaimed.

"What!" Delphine shrieked jumping onto the bed and looking around her frantically.

Upon seeing Delphine so genuinely frightened, Cosima realised that she needed to stop, "I was joking Delphine I'm sorry, it's right here," She said, squishing it with her bare hands.

"That was not funny Cosima Niehaus! You wash your hands thoroughly before coming back to bed too!" Delphine replied.

Cosima rolled her eyes and washed her hands, she knew that Delphine was not able to stay mad at her for long, and besides it was apparent that she was still allowed back in bed so she must have done something right.


End file.
